


AoKaga Scenarios

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Short One Word Prompts, Late AoKaga Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late contribution for AoKaga Day 5/10.<br/>I had a hard time choosing a theme so I chose five words and wrote shorts for them. </p><p>I. teeth<br/>II. soulmate au<br/>III. morning rituals<br/>IV. ticklish<br/>V. holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKaga Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> *punches a hand through a door* dID SOMEONE SAY IT WAS AOKAGA DAY THREE DAYS aGO?!  
> Gosh darn it I'm always busy when this sort of thing comes around! Better late than never eh? Apologize for sharing this three days after 5/10 I just hope that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm trash, but its aokaga day everyday.

**I. teeth**  
  
Aomine pulled Kagami towards him, claiming that since the redhead had lost a kiss was his reward. The sensation of teeth hitting teeth sent chills down Kagami's spine. Slapping a hand over his mouth Kagami threw a glare towards Aomine, who stood there with a smug grin plastered on his face. A chuckle poured from the tan males lips when he tried to talk.   
  
"Bakagami! Kissing involves lip! L-I-P!" Aomine finished by making a 'pop' noise with his lips. Kagami felt the heat in his face slowly forming before he grabbed a basketball yelling, "Shut up Ahomine!" throwing the basketball at his significant other, who dodged it.

Kagami walked towards Aomine, touching his own teeth once more before he joined Aomine for another game. Kagami decided that the sensation of their teeth smashing together was not entirely unpleasant, but he did not want another repeat of that sensation anytime soon.

**II. soulmate au**  
  
Empty and grey. That's what Aomine's life was like until he met Tetsuya's new “Light” Kagami Taiga. A warm ruby-red hue was the first color for Aomine to see. Aomine left Kagami defeated and in shock of learning what they were to each other. After leaving Kagami on the court Aomine had not realized that he had tears falling from his eyes until Satsuki asked him why he was crying.  
  
Aomine felt his knees buckle under him. Placing his hand over his tear-stained face he mumbled, "I can see Satsuki... I can see you." Satsuki crumbled onto the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking frame. He could see and the first color he had seen was a red that he would never forget.   
  
A red that he would later fall in love with. A red that would make him question how he had managed to live so long without it.

**III. morning rituals**

Their morning rituals consisted of Aomine and Kagami lazily cuddling and Aomine complaining about the position of their shared bed. Lavishing in the warmth of the other within the tangled mess of legs, Aomine's arm was thrown lazily over Kagami's broad shoulders.

Hiding his face from the rising sun in Kagami's messy bedhead, groaning in frustration, Aomine mumbled, "You put the bed here and picked that crappy curtain on purpose didn't you, Kagami?" The only reply Aomine received from Kagami was a slurred 'Sure' before the redhead tried to hide his face even further into Aomine's chest.

  
  
 **IV. ticklish**   
  
Learning that Kagami was ticklish was something that made Aomine's heart feel as if it was floating on air. Aomine caused some of Kagami's more famous laughing fits, but something was different about that laugh. This laugh he had come to love when he found just the right spot that made the redhead burst into a fit of giggles.   
  
"I surrender, Ahomine! Stop it!" Kagami's complaints and pleas for him to stop tickling him fell on deaf ears. Aomine  proceeded to tickle him till his face was a bright red, stopping only when Kagami found it far too difficult to laugh and breath at the same time. Red slowly changed into a faint dust of pink across Kagami’s face while Aomine bumped his forehead against Kagami's shoulder.   
  
"I never knew that your ribcage was ticklish," Aomine stated. Kagami replied with a small laugh before answering, "I didn't know that either."

  
  
 **V. holding hands**  
  
It was warm and comforting. Aomine knew that much about the hand that touched his sweating forehead periodically. Leaning into the warmth when the hand cupped his cheeks in their hands Aomine opened his bleary, sleep-crusted eyes to see Kagami looking down at him.   
  
A face mask covered Kagami’s mouth in an attempt to spare himself from the cold that Aomine had caught. Chuckling, Kagami's voice was muffled by the mask he wore. "I thought that idiots couldn't catch colds. Looks like that saying was wrong."   
  
Burrowing himself further into the blanket Aomine's reply came out in a croak from not using his voice.   
  
"Shut up, Bakagami."   
  
Laughing at Aomine’s attempt to act his usual self Kagami pulled a chair towards the bed where Aomine lay. “Is there anything you want me to do for you? Something to eat or drink?” Aomine’s hand slowly crept out from under the blanket and he mumbled.   
  
“Hand.”   
  
“Hand?” Kagami parroted Aomine’s words before the tan male grabbed Kagami’s hand. Linking their fingers together. “I want to hold your hand until I go back to sleep.”   
  
Neither said anything. Kagami sat there holding Aomine’s sweat covered hand. It was comforting. Holding Kagami’s warm hand to the point where he slowly slipped back into the land of sleep.   
  
Removing the mask long enough to place a quick kiss on the back of Aomine’s hand and his palm Kagami mumbled, “Get better, you idiot.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my late contribution to AoKaga day!


End file.
